


a boat made of bones and feathers

by highqualityidiot



Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri knew that he was looking for something, or someone, that was the only thing on his tired mind. He was looking, and he knew that he’d have to keep on walking as long as he would find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a boat made of bones and feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Weird and random fantasy-ish fic that was inspired by a song called Your bones by Of Monsters and Men.

Instead of green grass there was ash. Instead of houses there were burnt down ruins. Instead of the sun and blue sky there was only smoke like a thick suffocating wall all around, only heavy grey clouds on the sky.

Juri walked forward blindly and slowly, stumbling on rocks and sticks and not really knowing where he was going. He walked on and on, the fires, chaos and fright left behind his back (home, family and safety among them) and the silence, dimness and emptiness ahead. His feet were bare, clothes ragged and his whole body full of soot stains.

Juri knew that he was looking for something, or someone, that was the only thing on his tired mind. He was looking, and he knew that he’d have to keep on walking as long as he would find it.

Eventually, his steps lead him to the shore of the sea, wide and cold and as steel grey as the sky. The remnants of the smoke and fire were blown away by the wind. The scenery around him cleared up, but all he could see were sand and sharp rocks and the restless waves hitting against them. Distant thunder was roaring somewhere in the horizon. He walked on, leaving a lonely path of footprints after him.

Juri lost the track of time. He kept stumbling forward for what felt like hours and days and yet at the same time it felt like time was barely moving at all. The scenery around him stayed the same no matter how far he walked, and there was no morning or day or night, only the same dull, grey dimness. At times he thought the wind carried a distant sound of drums to his ears, and sometimes there seemed to be flickering lights farther on the shore ahead of him but when he kept walking towards them, they faded away.

After an unknown time, when Juri was already starting to think that he’d never find what he was looking for, that the shore and the sea would continue untill the end of the world, then, a dark unclear spot appeared in his vision far away ahead. At first he thought it would disappear like the lights had but it didn’t. It stayed still, gradually growing larger as he approached it.

It was on the waterline. It was some kind of a boat. When Juri walked closer, someone that had been sitting behind the boat suddenly stood up and looked his way. He was a boy, around Juri’s age – by his appearance at least. But there was something strange in him, like a foreign, mystical aura floating around him. Hair raven black, face fair and serene, the gaze so piercing Juri thought it saw straight to his soul. The boy’s clothes were similar to Juri’s but he certainly wasn’t from Juri’s tribe or their village. He wasn’t from around there at all.

And yet, when they were looking at each other, Juri knew he had finally found what he had been looking for.

"You come alone," the boy said and walked around the boat to Juri.

Juri bit his lip and thought about the fires, and suddenly it was like he could hear the drums and thunder in his ears again, along with friendly voices he’d once known, carrying from somewhere far. For a moment it felt like he hadn’t come alone after all, that there were restless spirits inside him, talking, laughing, crying, yelling, and Juri had to blink away tears that had come to his eyes.

"It’s okay," the boy said soothingly and gave Juri a small smile. He raised his hand on Juri’s shoulder, the touch firm, and the voices in his ears quieted down.

"You’re here now, you don’t have to walk anymore. I have been waiting for you, Juri."

Juri looked at the boy, looked very carefully, and suddenly there was a quick flash in his mind, like an old memory he had long forgotten, and then he knew. The boy wasn’t a stranger after all, Juri had once known him. And now he was finally there.

The boy looked past him to the horizon and walked back to the boat.  
"The storm’s approaching, we better go now." He turned back to Juri and held out a hand for him.

Juri hesitated. He knew he was to go, his path had lead him there. But the sea was so wide and cold and the boat was small, not larger than a fisher’s rowing boat. Now that Juri looked closer, it looked like it was made of bones, feathers and something skin-like. The boy noticed his doubtful gaze and smiled reassuringly.

"Fear not. This boat won’t sink. It will take us across the sea. And I think there are some who are waiting for you there."

Juri glanced at the sea and then the boy. He thought about his endless journey there, thought about the voices he had heard. He slowly stepped closer and took hold of the boy’s hand. It was firm and warm and encouraging, just like his smile, and suddenly Juri was at ease.

He climbed on the boat made of bones and feathers with the boy, and the waves carried them towards the wide open sea.


End file.
